That butler going, One Direction
by Momox-Chan
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are back, but this time they are no longer In the Victorian era. 21st century baby! When assigned to watch over and protect the boy band one direction a web of lies, trouble, and surprises are sure to arise and challenge the new building of a friendship. But will it all last till tragedy and reality struck them when least expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!~ I wanted to introduce myself a little. I am new on here soo, please be nice lol. This is my first seriously written fanfic. So please don't be to harsh with me. I really hope you do enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writtin it. **

**Thankyou to those who took the time to actually read this. It means a lot so thank you soo much. Hugs and Kisses to each and every one of you. Well let's get onto the reason as to why you actually clicked this shiz. To READ! OMG you people read ! **

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was no noise. Only silence. With the high pitched note that rang in your ears. There was only darkness. That surrounded you day and room was freezing, especially under bare feet. And although you'd expect no one inside, you find yourself listening to the poundings and echoings of bare feet around the lightless room.

A boy.

Merely a child, was locked away inside the room. Inside his cage. The boy spent his days and nights curled withe knees hugged to his chest in corners. '_Its too dark_.' He'd often think. It's cold in the room. No escape from it. No warmth. No comfort.

_'The coldness that burns on my very skin, leaves it's trial of shivers all around my body. Leaves behind those unbearable cool, burns, that I feel at night. It's cool, heated, burning sensation marks my skin. It's sensation is the worst of all to be reminded of. Without the warmth and only coldness, it reminds me of how alone I really am. Reminds of my pain, of my sorrow, that lingers on my skin. I don't want to **know** these feelings. I don't want to **feel** these feelings. I try so hard to keep them locked away inside me, where nobody can see. See the real me. That I've hidden from the world_.

_Inside I hear voices. They taunt me to close my eyes and see what happens if I do. It's too hard at times to hear what they're saying, but their screams. Their screams, I can fully understand.'_

The boy blocks out the noises coming from inside the room. At times he thinks it's himself hearing things. Gone crazy for being trapped too long. The room with no windows or light are just forgotten, as if those things didn't exist in the world.

_'Nobody's going to let me out. Nobody's here to begin with_.' He'd hear the voices say in his head.

XXX

I stand there, probably in the middle of the room . I feel a presence. A presence in the room besides myself. I don't move. I don't make a sound. I can feel a hand reach out to me. The hand touches my cheek. It's cold. A gasp escapes my lips as the hand came into contact. This hands coldness doesn't feel like the fire burning cold that lingers on my body. This cold somehow felt warm. I still don't move. I don't make another sound. I just allowed the hand to caress my right cheek. I let the cold warmth embrace me. My eyes are half closed by now. It's comforting warmth is making me feel sleepy. Sleep. Something I haven't had or done in a long time. I'm trying desperately to see who this hand belongs to.

'_I know this feeling_.' I think to myself as the hand moves from my cheek to my relief it gives me when it's near me, it's only one person I know. I look up and see red tainted glowing eyes. Tarnished eyes that don't love. But that's not true. I've seen those eyes before. The eyes that stare at me through the mirror in the dark. A smile appears on the person's face. The faint glow of his eyes allow me to see white fangs. Dangerous. I know, clearly speaks danger get away! But I don't. I've seen these fangs and these glowing red eyes. The hand slowly moved to my right eye and stayed there for a while. I suddenly realize why. For the longest time I had forgotten about that old thing. The patch that ties around my head and covers my right eye. The hand moves to the strings and pulls the patch off. Smiling, the man says amusingly to me.

'_Found you_.'

Only then I remember. These are the hands, the arms of the person who can actually take me away from this prison. Then I know, I know this person and his name's at the tip of my tongue, but it won't leave my lips. Taking my hand in his, he walks me across the room. He reaches out, as if there was the door he came through. I pull back a bit, letting him know I've tried. He turns, smiles, and reaches out again. I look at his eyes showing the red tainted glow. The devilish red of crimson blood. He tells me my eyes are just like his. That once in my lifetime they weren't. '_Like yours?_' I think out loud. I wonder what he ment by that remark. I don't recall having red eyes. Glowing to make it even worse. But what was truly disappointing was that I didn't know my own self anymore. But he answers me anyway. '_Yes. I may have lied. Lied to many you couldn't count alone. But I assure you, I would never to you._' As if not believing it, he moves across the room again with me trailing behind. Standing behind me, I look in front of me. I see two pairs of glowing red eyes staring back at us. A pair of the glowing eyes are my own. I turn to face him and again he takes my hand once again. He says the words once more. '_Let's go_.'

Its like a magic trick of your here and then the next your halfway across the room in the blink of an eye. Leaving the darkness behind. No longer in the room that engulfed us in darkness. Even though I'm out at last, I find myself screaming. '_Wait...wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me! I'll be all alone again! Please! I-_' My voice suddenly cuts off. No matter how hard I tried to scream no sound came out. Only my mouth mouthed the words I screamed out in a soundless voice. And just like that, the darkness came flowing back in.

XXX

The boy quickly bolted up from slumber. Gasping loudly and covered in cold sweat. His hair was ruffled all over the place. He swiped his hands pulling back the hair that stuck to his face. He looked at his surrounding and released a huge sigh of relief. He threw the blankets off his body and jump off the bed with a light thud. The thud seemed to travel all through the mansion, as if it were a huge gun fire. Relaxing a bit, the boy moved from the bed to the bedrooms doors. Opening them, he walked out and down the hallway quickly.

"Ciel? What are you doing up an about at this hour?"

The boy, Ciel, turned around frightened by the unexpected voice. "Relax, it's just me Ciel."  
Ciel visibly relaxed and looked up at Sebastian. Staring at him for a bit Ciel made a face of annoyance to the black haired man. Remembering something important, Sebastian walked over to the nearby table and picked up an envelope with a red waxed seal, sealed with the royal stamp.

"This came an hour ago." said Sebastian as he handed Ciel the unopened letter. Really? With the technology the world has now there is really no need for letters right? Well, communication with the queen is too secret, so they do it the way they've always had. By letter. Knowing that your message can be accessed through some super computer of the government and such. Plus, no one can ever know what it is they exchange matter from the topic being discussed. "The queen, really? What in the world does she want this time?" said Ciel. Clearly he wasn't on good terms with the queen at the moment. Scanning through the message Ciel knitted his brows. Sighing he gave the note back to Sebastian and walked past him. "Ciel?" asked Sebastian.

"Get dressed '_normally_' Sebastian and make something quick to eat. I'll be in the shower. And stop wearing that butler uniform!" Ciel screamed the last sentence as turned the corner of the hallway back to his bedroom for a shower. Sebastian looked down at his attire. It was all black. The suit tailored by the finest tailors from the Victorian era. Staring for a while he also thought it was odd to dress this way, when clearly no one had any butlers or maids these days. Not even if they were rich, from what he knew now, the only people who might have them were the line of royalty. Walking down to servants chambers he quickly walked right back to the other direction. He no longer had been allowed to sleep or be allowed to call the room _his_ in the quarters. Instead Ciel had given him a real room of his own. It was strange for Ciel to be that _nice_. Smiling to himself, Sebastian walked to his bedroom to dress properly as Ciel had said. After a while, Ciel came back out into the hallway with a towel around his neck, and made way towards the kitchen. Ciel was dressed in black skinny jeans, black vans, and a Maya blue sweat shirt with pockets and a hoodie. As soon as Ciel walked in Sebastian handed Ciel a piece of toast with butter and jam. As Ciel took his first bite his words becomes muffled but understandable. "A car will be arriving in a bit, she has a job and people waiting for me. God, out of all the people in the world why me?" Sebastian didn't answer but only motioned his hand outwards. Ciel realized what it was and gave the small black object to Sebastian. Ciel had been holding it for a while after he entered the kitchen. Putting the patch over Ciel's right eye, he tied the strings in a double tight firm knot. Ciel pulled his hoodie over his head making the patch less visible from a distance. Walking past Sebastian he took a quick glance and approved of his butlers clothing. White tank, long sleeved cardigan with pockets in the lower front side, black jeans, black shoes, and a loose grey scarf. Sebastian and Ciel heard the sound of their ride honk outside. Forcing more of the hoodie forward, Ciel stuck his hands in the pockets of the sweater and followed Sebastian out the door and into the automobile. The air outside was fresh and perfect for the wearing of sweaters, long sleeves, and boots here and there. For the time of the year was approaching. The year of gifts and the jolly fat man. Though it was quite sometime before that season, everyone was preparing for it since October. It was halfway through November, yet the air was appropriate for December weather. It took a while to get to the palace of the queen but soon enough they arrived. Once they got there, they went through a security check, just for safety measures. Leading themselves in Ciel walked towards the center and stood before the queen. Ciel removed his hoodie and waited for the queen to point out what he didn't do, or what he should've done.

"What? No bow my dear boy?" Asked the queen sadly. She knew he didnt have to. Nor did he want to anylonger than he did with the previous Queen. You might've even said that he simply didn't care at all.

"Nope." said Ciel emphasizing the letter P with a pop. The Queenn's eyes lowered and her smile was one of sadness. It was all fake; a show. They did afterall had an auidience watching. "I see... My dear boy, I have called you here again for another assignment. Can you handle it?" Ciel had stuffed his hands in the holes of his sweater and smirked with the pride he had. "Your talking to a Phantomhive here." Smiling the queen motion her hand to five boys who stood there and watched as their queen was being disrespected, on their point of view it was. They were British boys; loyal to their Queen as any british person would be. To Ciel it was as if talking to a person without the high class title. Standing from her post on the royal chair she walked to the boys moving them forward for Ciel to see. As the boys watched, the five thought Ciel had a very accurate English accent for someone of young age. You see it wasn't that he had a thick accent; it "Present yourselves boys."

"I'm Zayn." The boy was fairly tall with dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes. The boy standing beside him was little shorter than Zayn. He had green eyes and brown curly hair swooped to the side. "Harry." he said. Moving down the line Ciel looked towards a boy with red and white stripes with suspenders. Ciel recieved the feeling as if the boy, a tad shorter than Harry, owned a boat. "Louis, but you can call me Loui." The boy had light blue eyes and light brown hair. His eyes though were nothing like Ciel's. Ciel's were a midnight blue that rarely seemed to light up with the happiness a child should always keep in his eyes. "Liam, lad." Brown eyes with the brownish blonde hair. The next boy had blonde hair that looked golden in the light. This boy also had light blue eyes. "Niall." He said giving a shy wave.

"Five?" asked Ciel. It didn't occur to him there would be five in total. Infact he never noticed until they'd finished introducing and went down the line again. At that moment he realized they'd be five counting himself and Sebastian, making it seven.

"Yes, Ciel five." answered the Queen in a laughing manner. Ciel of course found no laughter in this at all.

"If I must." replied Ciel partly annoyed. "Now," said the queen as she walked to Ciel. "Please note that you are to protect these boys at any cost. It won't be long before something rises up from the underworld. It's up to your job to stop that trouble from arising to the surface world. As well as to ensure these boys safety." The queen didn't try to hide what she was discussing with Ciel. The one direction boys heard every word.

'_What underworld? Do they mean 'that' kind of world? He's just a child for gods sake! She's our queen, but she makes the kid sound like a lapdog waiting by her side for a command. There's a limit.' _

"C'mon Ciel, you'll be fine." The queen went in as she gave Ciel and un welcomed hug. Ciel struggled a bit, but the queen only hugged tighter. "Please Ciel, I'm not 'her', I'm not your enemy here." By this time Ciel had stopped his struggles and let his arms hang limply at his sides. Ciel once again pushed away. This time the elder allowed release. "I know you aren't her, but please stop acting as if you have to be." Ciel stood on his tip toes and tried his best to reach her height. Whispering into the queens ears he said, "Looking like something your not. _Old_ lady doesn't suit and '_Angel_'." Chuckling she smiled to Ciel as she waved to the five boys to be escorted into the awaiting ride. After they were placed inside, Sebastian came back in and stood directly behind Ciel. Although he didn't associate well with angels, this one found a liking towards Ciel and Sebastian.

"Time to go Ciel." Came the low calm voice behind the boy. Ciel bid his farewell without a moments hesitance. Ciel knew Sebastian wasn't pleased with him being involved with them. Quickly, Ciel scurried away from the angel and walked alongside Sebastian. _'How it should be_.' Thought Sebastian. As they walked outside the Queen stood in on the doorway as Ciel's butler stepped into the car. Sebastian poked his head out before grabbing Ciel's arm and pulling him in as well. "Flattery doesn't suit a _demon_, Phantomhive!" cried the Queen as the limo began to pull away. The window being lowered, out popped the head of the Phantomhive boy. "It falls into my category now!" Ciel cried back as the car drove away from view towards the Phantomhive manor. The five boys gave glances of to each other. Maybe they heard wrong. Not even twenty minutes into being together and they had no idea what was going on, nor did they know the boy's relation to the queen. They watched as the young boy plopped back down with a _thwup_ and neslted down on the cushioned seat.

XXX

The trip back felt like forever to the boys in the car. Inside the vehicle was quiet, except the humming of the running engine. The boys noticed that Ciel's hoodie covered most of the right side of his face. They thought it was just the hoodie being to big for him. They also noticed that the black haired man was close to Ciel, but it seemed to the that the young boy didn't mind. The ride to the manor was starting to feel longer than it really was by now. Ciel would nod off to sleep, only to have his eyes shoot open and pick up his head to stay awake. The silence in the car was begging to be quite uncomfortable for not just Sebastian and Ciel, but for the one direction boys as well.

"Uum. Excuse me...but where are we going exactly?" asked the light blonde boy. "We were told that you would explain the situation." Chipped in the light colored brunette. Ciel looked up, lazily picking up his head, facing the one direction boys. Ciel glanced at Sebastian tiredly, and Sebastian looked back at him as well. Looking to the boys, Ciel had rubbed his visible eye and suppressed a small yawn. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive fami— house, owner of Funtom company, and as you know, watchdog for your queen."

"Whoa. For someone your age you had to take the responsibilities of someone waay older, huh?" wondered Zayn.

"Did your folks leave all these things on your hands lad?" asked the blonde, Ciel now knew him to be Niall Horan. Ciel turned his head to face Niall. He didnt say anything for a while, he just let the question hang in the air until he finally answered. "No. I had to take over. No one else was alive with the Phantomhive name to take over when I had finally returned." They five boys had begun to wonder what Ciel had ment by that remark. "What happened Ciel?" asked Liam. He was getting curious as to what had happened to the boy that made him sound so melancholy. Again, Ciel allowed the question to hang. "Nothing happened." Ciel let out. His words said nothing happened, but his voice said something did happened.

"But-"

"He said no ." Sebastian had cut into the conversation as gently as he could in between Ciel and Liam.

"Sorry," Liam apologized as he leaned back into his seat. "I didn't mean to be prying at you or anything."

"Maybe one day." Finished off Sebastian as the long automobile slowed to a stop. The boys looked at the window and went wide eyed at the sight of the house before them. The manor was large. The many rooms, the large amount of space, the absolute quietness from the city of London. Out here, away from the crowd was calming. "Is this where you live Ciel?" asked Harry, breaking the silience, amused with his surroundings of the area. "Yea." Was the simple word Ciel answered with as he hopped out of the car with Sebastian's help. "Let's go inside now." The boys were surprised that the queens assistants or whatever they were called had packed their suitcases. Pulling them out from the trunk and closing the lid, they walked towards the mansion alongside Ciel and Sebastian. The entrance were huge doorways of fine wood.

"We'll take you boys to your rooms. We are not sure if you'd like to share or would like to sleep separately." said Sebastian with his back towards them.

"I think we'll spend the night together for now. Just until we get used to things here." answered Louis. As they walked down the corridors they stared at the paintings on the tall long walls. It seemed there were doors leading to different rooms every once in a while down the corridors. They didn't ask about them though, they just continued till they stopped in front of a room. Opening the doors the boys looked inside. It was way bigger than it looked from the outside. As if the size of the doors weren't enough! They walked in carefully and placed there bags on the floor next to the hugest bed they've ever seen. It looked perfect for five people or more. The soft comforter of the bed. The lining and the coolness. The fluffed up pillows that were sure to be filled with the nicest pillow feathers of white. They boys sat on the bed, the mattress was firm but easy to be on.

"It's getting to be late soon. Why not I prepare a quick dinner for all of us to eat and enjoy, and then go off and ready for bed?" asked Sebastian. The boys weren't exactly comfortable being in the bedroom, or being with the boy and elder in such an enormous home. Even with them inside, and they knew it would be noisier than usual, since they would make a whole lot of ruckus from then one. With there constant gibber grabber that teenage boys do and their constant singing, that would echo through the mansion. The boys were going to kindly reject the offer, but their empty stomach's beat them to it in answering. The loud rumbling and grumbling of their stomach's sounded around the room. Smiling Sebastian began to walk at of the room with Ciel trailing behind. "Come on down, it won't take long to make." Called Sebastian from the hallway. That's what the boys did, followed behind Ciel who followed Sebastian down into the dinning room and kitchen. It was not long before the room was filled with the scent of food calling out to them. They boys felt their mouths water. Swallowing the liquid, they sat down on the long rectangular table covered in a white cloth with fine embroidery designs. Sebastian soon walked out with a silver trolley with the bowls of pasta. They each had a serving of the little bowed pasta with the white Fettuccine Alfredo sauce, with a fair sized stove cooked chicken breast that was cut into smaller serving sizes for each of then to enjoy. Then Sebastian brought out tall glasses filled with clouded clear liquid.

"It's lemonade." he said. "I'm not sure if I may have added to much sugar or not."

Harry took a sip of the drink.

"No this is fine. I mean we had lemonade before, but never tasting like this! Is it like that organic stuff?" Harry finished his sentence with a smile on his face. Organic? If fan girls were there in the room they would've definitely think he was adorable and cute. The boys looked at Harry with slight smiles on their faces. Harry had been feeling sick and down for the past couple of days. It seems nothing could make the young lad feel better. Who knew a nice sweet tasting glass of lemonade from a stranger could make the lad feel better.

"Glad you like it Harry." Sebastian's usual smile came across his face till he turned his head towards Ciel, who had called his attention.

"Is there tea?"

"I'm sorry Ciel, but it looks like the people that were here on your absence threw the tea pots and cups out. Plus, there's no tea bags."

"Fine. I'll just wait for a while till we can replace the materials." Ciel said as he stabbed his fork into the pasta and took a bite. Mumbling on how the stupid house keepers threw out his tea things, but had the nerve to save the dinning utensils. His remark didn't apply to his old servants. Even if they did threw his sets out, he understood of seeing something he would so oftenly use and ask for daily would bring them sad memories, but if it was some random care taker, that was the thing making Ciel feel uneasy. They were halfway through with their meals by the time the moon had been high in the sky. The gentle cool breeze blowing the tree leaves. The band members had noticed Ciel had been rubbing his left thumb the entire day. When meeting with the queen as he spoke, on the way to the manor, and now on the dinning table. The boys, although it wasn't a big deal, were beginning to worry a bit. Maybe it was just a habit Ciel had. Maybe his thumb had been injured today. Either way, he rubbed the skin till it felt hot, burned, and red colored. Sebastian hadn't taken notice, and it looked to them as if Ciel didn't either. As if he was doing the action unconsciously. The boys wanted to say something, but none of then found their voice. So they continued to eat in silent. A few conversations here and there. Most of them between the boys themselves and others with Sebastian, with questions about himself and about their stay at the manor. Ciel didn't say much to the band members at all, he only talked to Sebastian in whispers or at times another language. Ciel also continued to rub his thumb here and there. Niall had casted a quick glance at Ciel's hands, his thumb was bright red. The top thin layer of his pale skin shined a light pinkish in the light.

"He rubbed right through the skin." he whispered.

"Doesn't that burn him?" asked Liam.

"It should. Shouldn't it?" wondered Harry.

"You know, I can hear you just fine." said Ciel in annoyance. Then, Niall found the courage to bend over across the table, and with his arm places a hand on top of Ciel's. '_Whoa!_' Thought Niall. _'He really is pale skinned_.' Ciel looked up at Niall, but quickly Niall answered before anything was said by Ciel. "S-sorry, I-it's just that you keep r-rubbing you thumb." Ciel looked at the blonde with a confused expression, then he looked down at his worn down thumb. Then he remembered. "Oh god. The rings!" cried Ciel. His voice sounded terrified and distraught. He pushed back on his chair with the loud screeching noise. Ciel allowed the chair to topple over before sprinting into a run to what the boys thought he was going for the huge front doors, but Ciel made a sharp turn and ran up the stairs. The others stood up as well. "What is he talking about?" asked zayne. "What rings?" The boys looked at Sebastian in hope for an answer. He pushed back in his chair and also began walking after Ciel. The band members on instinct also stood up and followed Sebastian. Sebastian led them through the hall, making a right into another hall. They walked further towards the middle of the hallway. In the middle where the same tall standing doors as with the ones they passed before. They took notice that the doors were slightly ajar. From outside the room they heard drawers being opened and rummage through hurriedly and carelessly. The person behind the doors was obviously searching for something important like the '_rings_'. The boys had thought when Ciel had taken off running _'what exactly where the rings?_'

"Ugh." Ciel cried from inside the room. "Where are they?!" Ciel continue to search for the rings through his drawers. Then he grabbed an object from under a small mountain of pillows. They had walked in to see him do the action. It seemed that Ciel stopped and they though that he took notice that they had entered, but he didn't. Instead they noticed Ciel glancing at the top flat surface of his drawer next to the bed that was way off to be a king size one. Ciel's shoulders moved up and down with each deep breathe Ciel inhaled and exhaled. "Hey, Ciel." started Harry, only standing a few feet away. "You ok?'' It was as if Ciel was gone and had suddenly returned. Looking at the gun his his hands Ciel set it beside his side.

"Sorry," mumbled Ciel, "I didn't mean to...you know, alarmyou guys like that." Amused, Sebastian lifted and eyebrow. Wasn't every day the, still is Earl, watchdog, Ha! The newly demon guve out apologies as if he were the jolly fat man in a red suit on Christmas. Ciel threw the gun onto the bed and continued to hunt around the room. They let a couple of seconds pass by till Sebastian got irritated with the mess Ciel was creating.

"I swear to God that if those house keepers looking after my home in my absence took them. God help them."

"Calm down Ciel." Sebastian told Ciel as he rubbed circles on his shoulders. "Don't worry. No one took them. They're safe." From Sebastian's words Ciel perked up. "Really?" he asked. "Where are they?"

"I put them away for safe keeping. Feeling as if you'd regret losing them, I took the liberty in hiding them." Bending down Sebastian wiggled a price of floor board that had a faint outline of a square. Getting his fingers underneath, he lifted the board. The dust anyone would expect never flew up into the air. It was a square tile shaped opening the walls of the opening was covered with red fabric. Less than 24 inches deep, Sebastian reached out and grabbed a light blue box that looked like some sort of tea brand.

_**'New Moon Drop**_"

Carefully Ciel took the tea box and smirked.

"Let them tell us. Even if it bothers us." said Zayn.

Taking a ring out of the box Ciel placed the gold signet ring with the Phantomhive crest in the middle on his right hand's middle finger, and a another ring with and ornate silver piece that held an emerald-cut deep-blue stone. It is a one-of-a-kind family heirloom that had been passed down for generations. Until know that is, Ciel will continue to stay with the heirloom forever. The generation of the Phantomhive family ended with Ciel's life, and his rebirth as a demon began.

"Ouch. My thumb, it burns." Ciel said.

"Of course it does you rubbed right through your skin." said Niall.

"Oh really." Ciel said simply looking down at his injured hand. "Allow me to take you boys to your quarters for tonight and I'll hang onto your rings for now Ciel. Just until your thumbs healed and taken care of."

"Fine." said Ciel taking off the ring and handing them over to Sebastian. "Very good. Shall we go then?"

XXX

Closing the doors to the band boys room they had immediately went straight to the bed. Laying down on the comfortable surface, they were scrambled about. Covered with the blankets on the bed and pillows, they spoke quietly to eachother. "Who knew that you'd be tired, even after you really didn't do anything the whole day!" Complained Liam.

"I know." agreed Louis.

"Eehh~, I'm just glad we can finally sleep." said Harry, who was in fact half asleep.

"Shutup guys!" Zayn exclaimed. "Your ruining my sleep."

"Aww c'mon, you wanna talk about it too~" pointed out Niall.

"Shutup and go to bed already!" Zayn said before the boys laughed and went to sleep. It was true though they 'all' wanted to know

XXX

"Shouldn't take long for it to heal." Sebastian told Ciel. Walking to Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian noticed Ciel's droopiness. Without warning Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms. Opening the door with his free hand, he closed the door with his foot. Sebastian placed Ciel on the bed and went into the bathroom. Quickly he returned with a band aid. Ciel sat right up and handed his left hand to Sebastian. Pulling the wrapping off the band aid, Sebastian threw the wrappers away and placed the strip over Ciel's wound. "There. All finished."

"I'm tired Sebastian...can we sleep already?" He asked Sebastian, though Ciel himself was already half asleep. Sebastian didn't need to be told. He knew the boy wanted him to stay for the nights to come. He'd been having strange nightmares that the boy would refuse to tell. Without a word Sebastian followed suit with ciel. "Of course Ciel. We all need our rest as well. We have a busy schedule tomorrow." Sebastian said, his voice the usual calmness. He took of his scarf and shoes. He did the same for Ciel, taking of his jacket and shoes. Throughout the Phantomhive manor, it was once again how it used to be. Quiet. Despite the change the band members slept peacefully through the night, and so did the Phantimhive boy and his butler. It might not be a long night after all.

* * *

**Awww~ I did it! **

**I wanna thank everyone who read it all through. You make me want to cry of joy :')**

**Well please keep following this stories progress and Review, Like, Heart, Follow me or whatever it is what you do on FFN.**

**Thank You all so much :* **

**Hugs and Kisses from a Potatoe 3~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii~ **

**well this is my second chapter of my story :) I really hope for those who have read the first chapter enjoyed it...no? oh ok. Well if you did thanks it really means a lot. I really do put thought and effort into my writing but it may not show or it can be too wordy or long. I know I take note in everything I do on here. And I will improve as I gain more knowledge about writing and other things as well. I just hope you all enjoy it. That really is kinda all I really want to gain through my writing and as long as if its just at least one person if they enjoy it then its enough for me. :)**

**well I'll let you get started on chapter 2! **

**thanks again to each and everyone of you potatoes 3**

* * *

Chapter 2

XXX

Several weeks had come and gone since the arrival of the new guests to the Phantomhive estate. The Christmas vacation had ended and New Years had come and gone fast. The start of the new years started with the children going back to school and the teachers doing their best to get everyone out of the resting mode and back to learning mode. So far everything went smoothly.

The band members still felt out of place in the mansion. Then again who wouldn't when you were just randomly dumped on someone else and imposing all the time? Well they did in a way. The only times they'd ever seen Ciel and Sebastian was to eat. At times, they both wouldn't show up at all; only the plates of food and the clinking of glass and silverware was to accompany them.

The meals were always prepared and set on the table before they even entered the dinning area. On days were it was really quite to a point they'd all feel alone; even if they were all besides each other, they would walk the through the only hall they knew and would look at the paintings on the walls, humming their favorite songs from old albums and their newest release: Midnight Memories. They always found something interesting inside the manor of the child. Everything in the manor looked like it belonged to an antique store and not in the modern era. Even so, it was not bad. In fact, they thought it was nice in a way. It was a nice change in scenery, giving off a comforting feeling somehow. A feeling that hinted that once in the manor there was the feeling of warmth. Once there was love. And that once Ciel was a child who had many wonderful feelings including his sad ones, but over more he had a family.

XXX

"What are we gonna do?" came the muffled voice from the young adult laying flat on his stomach using his chin for the support of his head. He was laying down like a penguin going downhill a mountain of snow in the icy dessert land. For a while he laid there and thought. The response he knew he was going to receive didn't please him at all. There was really nothing you could do in the manor, much less go out of it without the consent of Ciel and Sebastian. Harry, still laying on his stomach, wiggled awkwardly in his penguin position. The quietness was something to get used to wether you liked it or not. Seeing a bored Harry gave Louis a funny idea. Without a word Louis flopped onto the bed on top of Harry's back. Louis laughed childishly at the groaning Harry. Groaning Harry lifted his upper half with his elbows and with Louis still sitting on his back. "Why'd you do that for?" asked Harry whining like a child would on things he was displeased with. Louis positioned himself so Harry would be looking at him at an upside down angle. Louis's hair falling down straight towards the ground by gravity. "Well," he said. "I'm bored. Your bored. We're all bored." Louis paused for a moment, got off of Harry's back and sat beside him. Harry sat up as well and looked at his surroundings in the room. It was true. They were bored, bored like they've never felt before. Liam stood up and stretched till the pop of his joints was heard. "Well," he said. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna take a quick shower." Liam grabbed some clothes from his duffled bag,walked towards the bathroom, closed the doors, and locked them behind him. And that's how it went. One by one the band members took turns washing for the day to come. When they all had finished, they has though for a little while longer, and eventually decided to '_hang_' with Ciel and Sebastian. That was if the boy allowed them to.

Slowly the boys opened the large doors to their room with faint creaks. Their heads sticking out they looked both ways as if crossing the street. They had no reason to be cautious, but they did so anyway. They stepped out while leaning back to close the doors at the same time. Only the click of the door was heard. Their footsteps shuffled through the carpeted floor. The hallway they walked through was silent. And they had wondered at times if Ciel and Sebastian were even in the manor. Walking pass many rooms they came across one with a slightly ajar door. The closer they got the louder the whispers seemed.

"Who's there?" asked Harry in a slight whisper. Zayn went forward and tried to make out the voices. Zayn's eyebrows furrowed and turn to Harry.

"Don't know. But it has to be Ciel and Sebastian. I mean, who else would be in here?" as he said those words Harry lost his balance on his toes and stumbled forward banging the doors wide open. Tumbling onto the floor, Harry laid there sprawled on his back. His crew instinctively froze with their hands outstretched in a failed attempt to reach Harry in time. The voices stopped the moment Harry bursted into the room and onto the floor. Harry tried to get back on his feet, but he was cut off short when one of the voices spoke.

"Well, well, well," said Sebastian. "Would you look at this." Smiling Sebastian stood from his seat on the arm of the chair and walked towards Harry. Sebastian stretched out a hand and helped Harry to his feet.  
"Sorry. So sorry. I umm-" Harry tried to explain himself, but found no words to say. What was there to say?

_Hi. Oh, I just fell through your door in the middle of your conversation because me and my buds were spying on you. _

Hell no. It's pretty obvious what your trying to do. Of course it also wasn't because they were nosy or anything- well, maybe just a little. It was only curiosity. It was just an act of curiosity...It wasn't spying if they really didn't mean it...or was it something else?

Once Harry was back on his feet the rest of the members walked into the room with a motion from Sebastian. The boys awkwardly stood in a line and let the silence sink in. Louis noticed that sitting on the chair was Ciel. Sitting up, legs crossed, and his elbow resting on the other side of the chair with his hand supporting his head under his chin. His eyes closed making him look asleep. Ciel opened them slightly and scanned the row of boys in front of him.

"Did you need anything?" he asked not bothering to look at them directly.

"Well," said Louis. "We just wanted to know if maybe, uh, you know, let us out for a bit." Louis fumbled with his hands as he spoke. Louis didn't meet Ciel nor Sebastian in the eyes as his words left his mouth. Louis suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Louis turned to see Zayn, patting his shoulder for comfort. "And why should I allow that to happen?" asked Ciel as he rose from his position of the chair. The light in the room was a bit dim but enough to see clearly. And that was the first time they had noticed the small black object on the right side of Ciel's eye. When they first met Ciel it occurred to them that they didn't get a good look at him at all. At least not entirely. His face was always covered by that hoodie he wore that day. Even during dinner he wore it, nor did he take it off when searching for his rings. Yet, they had never said a word about it. And they wondered why they hadn't noticed it until now. Now that they looked really closely at Ciel under the dimmed lights. Maybe they were to focused on their new surroundings to notice. Although not noticing, they somehow felt something was definitely off. Instead they shrugged it off as jitters.

"What?" asked Ciel, slightly annoyed and discomforted with the way the boys were staring at him. Ciel didn't have anything strange on him. His clothing didn't look weird at all. They looked normal to him.

"Nothing. Sorry for staring." was the reply. It was low and mumbled but audible enough to hear. "I guess it doesn't matter." said Ciel. "Just please go, back to your quarters or go do something that causes you and the place no harm." ordered Ciel as he turned his back towards them. They were cutting it close. Don't be pushy and follow what Ciel instructed, or be pushy and cut Ciel's patience short. Technically speaking, Ciel was ok with the one direction boys, considering they hardly knew the child. Ciel didn't make them wake up so early in the morning or woke them up after five minutes when they actually went to sleep. Of course, Ciel, wasn't management either. The stupid contract that they were all practically forced to sign. The rule of Harry and Louis not being able to be together, at all, in public. That being together all the time was causing an uproar amongst the fan base. Causing abnormal assumptions among the two friends. Even if there was something going on, it was nobodies business, unless they wanted the world to know, which was a fifty-fifty percent chance. As for Zayn, Liam, and Niall, nothing drastic. Just to keep details in secrecy from fans or any others that might oppose in relative wise. Abiding by the terms in the contract was also a must. Then sudden management thought that a break from the fame light would go the boys some good. It did actually. They were all lacking sleep and their nutrition was starting to go downhill. Even though their vitamins were coming from blended crap and poured into the cylindrical bottle. Their skin, covered in makeup 24/7, to hide the signs of white spots. That was the reason they'd been given them the green liquid to drink. Then they wondered why management had decided to let them take a break. For sure they'd loose money, but instead they gained more profit from the fans to bring the boys back. But seriously, this was a once-in-a-lifetime deal, it was just that rare to them. Not only that it wasn't just a few days. It would be weeks. Maybe even more! That was as good as it got to be honest. Who knows, soon, very soon, management will want them back. They did after all held the contract minding them together for a good couple of years.

"Can we at least stay here?" asked Harry. He shifted slightly from foot to foot. He looked like a child that just got scolded by his parents. Like a child asking for a toy he knew he'd be denied but asked either way. "Well of course." said Ciel. "Your gonna have to stay. I am after all assigned to you, now am I?" answered Ciel facing Harry. His response was also a rhetorical question.  
"Well yea, but," started the curly-waved haired boy. "I meant here. In this room." The carpeted floor became amusing to Harry as he stared at it while he felt the boys gaze to him. The words "With you two" were added at then when Harry looked up from his spot on the floor to look ahead between Ciel and Sebastian at a book shelf filled with the said books.

Why are we so scared of this boy! Were older than him by a lot. We shouldn't be afraid. So why!?

Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian cut in.

"I'll go bring us all something to drink and small snacks to eat on as well." Said the man as he walked out the door to bring the promised goods. Ciel stared at at the door Sebastian had just walked out of with a glare. With a quick motion if his head, he turned to face the backs of the books that became interesting to him. The one direction boys took a seat on the floor as once again the silence over came the room.

"There's a couch you know." Ciel broke the silence of the room. Looking up from his thick hard covered book he glanced over to the couch for the boys to sit on.

"Ok. Thanks."

XXX

It had been a while before Sebastian came back with the drinks and sweets for a snack. Before Sebastian entered the room, the boys were on their phones playing games and listening to all kinds of music. Small talk and laughter filled the room. Ciel once in a while looked up from his book and glanced at the boys who sat on the couch and at the two who laid flat on their stomachs. Then soon enough Sebastian came through the doors, bringing in the cart of tall glasses and a platter of cookies. Passing the glasses to each and everyone of the boys, Sebastian set the platter down on the coffee table for them to reach with ease.

"About that outing you were talking about earlier."

"Sebastian, no." said Ciel sternly.

"Oh c'mon Ciel, please," begged the boys who were suddenly interested in the conversation.

"No," replied the boy. "No, no, no, no!" His voice rose with every no he said. "You know why we can't Sebastian." The boy said pointing a finger to the black haired man. A smile pulled across Sebastian's face. His smile was the way he would always smile, the smirkish grin, the way Ciel hated.

"Well," started Sebastian. The smile never leaving his face. "We will have to go. Were out of things to eat." Ciel stared at Sebastian for a while. Examining his face for any signs of bluff. Ciel chuckled a sarcastic laugh. "You must be joking." Seeing as the man was serious his smile faded. "You mean you didn't prepare for this?" he asked. Shaking his head Sebastian answered. "Well, I did, but I didn't expect such healthy eaters. Especially Niall." said Sebastian looking to the group of boys. Niall gave a nervous chuckle and smiled an awkward smile. "Sorry about that." he replied. All Sebastian did was smile. Ciel's eyes widen. Ciel pushed Sebastian back slightly and walked out into the hall.

"Uumm, where's he going?" asked Louis letting a few minutes pass to ask.

"To the kitchen." replied Sebastian. As if right on cue Ciel was heard coming closer and closer from the hallway to the room.

"You stupid butler! This isn't any accident, where's the food?!" yelled the boy as he threw open the doors. He quickly walked up to Sebastian and pulled him down by his shirt. "What. Did. You. Do." That was more of a statement than a question. Brushing Ciel's hand away from his shirt he unruffled the wrinkles away.

"Relax Ciel. We could all do some grocery shopping. It'll do all of us some good. It's not healthy for teen what's to be inside all day. And it's not healthy for a growing young boy too." said Sebastian. All Ciel did was sigh. "Fine. But we have to make it quick. I don't anyone acting up."

XXX

"Hey, Ciel."

Ciel had been a little mad about what Sebastian had done back at the mansion, but didn't make them go back. They might as well stay out while they were at it. The streets weren't quite empty. Few cars passed by and even fewer people walked the streets. The one direction boys didn't have to disguise themselves that day. No one was out so it was easier to not be spotted. They had placed the groceries in the back of the car. Since they were already out, they might as well have a bit of fun. Along the way they stopped at a few stores and looked around. It might've been sorta empty on the streets, but in stores...Wow. Whispers were passed and the flashes on cellphones flashed. Strangely everyone was calm for once. No commotion was caused over them. They were left to do as they pleased without being mobbed. They found it relieving that they wouldn't have to go back to the mansion early and allowed to be out more.

"This is nice." said the happy go lucky boy, Niall. The blonde walked on the edge of the sidewalk. Balancing to keep himself from slipping off the curve. The sounds of the soles of their shoes hitting the paved floor blended with the noises around them.

"So," said Liam. "Where are we going next?" His mood was happy. He was the sun on a cloudy day. Using his rays of happy sunshine to break through the gloomy surface.

"I think we shod go home now." said Ciel. It's been a long time since he's been out himself. Everything changed. Of course he didn't expect to see the 18th century style in modern time. But the change was amazing. He couldn't even remember what used to be what anymore. Thee only the thing he was certain in was that the path they were taking was leading them somewhere he and Sebastian used to continuously come to. They kept walking down the street till it came almost to an end. Stopping Louis pointed towards a shop next to two other ones. The middle shop was a one story building, a bit larger than the stores beside it, and the sign was a bit off from the right alignment. "Look." said Louis. "Let's go there." Louis started to run towards the store in front, followed the other boys catching up slowly. When they reached the first shop Ciel's eyes wondered towards the lot in between the two buildings.

"A funeral parlor eh." breathed out Ciel.

"You seriously don't wanna go in there, do you?" Asked Liam. "It's really not a place for kids." Walking closer to the boy who blankly stared at Liam with really no interest in what the teenager was saying. "Let's go in that store instead, yes?"

"No thanks." said Ciel. "I'd like to check it out. Besides I'm not a kid who can't handle it." Turning his back he reached for the front door and pull it open, hearing the bell ringing as notice to the employees.  
"Come on Sebastian." Without looking back, the door about to closed was opened wider by Sebastian.

"I suggest you join us. It won't be long."

"Ok then. If it isn't going to take long."

Once walking through the front door their eyes quickly began adjusting to the dimmed lights. The place was was covered in a few coffins. To them it seemed as they were to be considered seats in a weird creepy way. It sent chills running down their spins. Dust was felt around the room and webs from spiders were formed at the corners of the place. Ironic Sebastian and Ciel would see another spider different than the last relating to a demon contracted under a complete psycho. The poor light blue eyed blonde just wanted to be loved. In the end his demon turned on him and his soul kept away in his ruby red ring. Then used for the demons purposes. The shelves on the side was filled with books left untouched left to gather dust. The only thing that looked to be kept up to date were the glass beakers. Cleaned and spotless. A few jars that seemed to be filled with...dog biscuits?

"My, my, my," came a voice from behind. Looking around the members of the band saw no nobody in sight besides Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel sat crossed legged on one of the coffins and Sebastian slightly leaning against the other end. They too, looked around the room for the voice. Without realizing it, the boys had huddled closer, causing their backs to meet, giving out a startled noise. Calming themselves they all hushed and listened. The quietness allowed the high pitched C sharp noise to ring through their ears. "You're at times unpredictable, but never did I guess you'd find the old place." Still no one was seen to claim ownership of the extra voice. "Hey, give me a good laughing, ne? Pay the price with a good laughing." Hehe's sounded through the room and by this time the one direction boys were practically shaking. Ciel slid off the coffin and walked around the room looking up at the ceilings dimmed lights. He looked back down at eye level and glanced from Sebastian to the boy band members. The teen gang were stable but being in the parlor made them uncomfortable. They just wanted to run out the doors, go back to the child's mansion, and be wrapped in the warmness and the softness of the blankets. Ciel changed his gaze from them to a coffin leaned on the wall placed in a vertical position. The lid of the coffin slowly cracked open and low chuckles flowed out from the inside. A few strands of silver grey hair slipped out of the box. The strands were long and anyone in their right mind would have the thought to get their hair cut to a reasonable length. Wait, mind.

"Undertaker?"

* * *

**Did you like it? HUH? huh? huhhh?! **

**PWEAZE TELL MEEEHHH! **

**I liked- well not me, one of my friends liked how undertaker just come into it.**

**she likes tht man lol I do too but he kinda scared me ='/ lol you like Claude :D lol**

**thanks for reading you lovley potatoes 33 please keep a look out for more chapters in the future ;)**


End file.
